No es el perdón, es el amor
by Chia Moon
Summary: Tras lo acontecido con Aizen, Hitsugaya se refugió en hacerse más fuerza y se desentendió del resto. Al volver, descubre que hay algo que necesita más que nunca para vencer sus pesadillas. 1º. Premio sorteo 320Historias en Face.


Primer premio del sorteo de las 320 historias que se celebró en _Imaginación fanfiction_.

Petición: Se me ocurre que haya lemon entre hitsugaya y hinamori pero casi al final, antes creo que lo ideal sería contar como ha sido la relacion de ellos dos despues de que hitsugaya hiriera por accidente a momo con la ilusión que hizo aizen.

.

Datos del fic:

**Título**: No es el perdón, es el amor.

**Pareja**: Hitsuhina (extra, MatsuGin)

**Estado:** Terminado.

**Advertencias:** OOC en grandes cantidades por desgracia. Lemon del malo.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es de mi autoria ni sus personajes utilizados. La historia sí, basada en una petición.

.

.

**No es el perdón, es el amor.**

**.**

**Ganadora: **tokubetsunakanojo

¡Gracias por participar en el sorteo!

.

La misma pesadilla de nuevo le atacaba en sueños. Despertaba con el mismo grito retumbando en su cabeza y continuaba sin saber exactamente si era de Ichigo en ese momento o de él mismo. La furia provocaba que le temblaran las manos y que la cama ya no fuera algo cómodo para él.

Tenía que levantarse y caminar, hacer ejercicio, buscar cualquier cosa que sacara de su mente aquellos recuerdos. Hacía tiempo que aprendió que lavarse las manos hasta dejárselas en carne viva no era la solución, pues la sangre ya no estaba en ellas, ni siquiera en su espada.

Era su mente la que estaba enferma, la que no cesaba de repetirle en imagines a cuál más bizarra, lo que había hecho.

Por eso, se había hecho a sí mismo una promesa y era claramente mejorar, no volver a cometer jamás ese mismo error y, por encima de todo, ser capaz de poseer un poder que le permitiera proteger a Hinamori y no herirla jamás.

No de nuevo…

Por eso, se apartó un poco del mundo para entrenarse en aquella cueva, lejos de la sociedad y confiando en que Matsumoto conseguiría encontrarle de ser necesario y podría llevar a cabo todas las tareas hasta que él regresara —o le prendiera fuego a su oficina, que era también posible—.

Sabía que su teniente también estaba pasando una situación difícil. Había perdido a Gin y aunque no comprendía del todo aquella extraña y tóxica relación, Matsumoto había llorado muchísimo por esa muerte y él, apenas había sido capaz de calmar su pena.

De todas maneras. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando él mismo cargaba sus propias cadenas?

Se enfocó en hacerse más fuerte, en mejorar. Desarrollar su bankai…

Y cuando finalmente salió, descubrió que había ciertas cosas que cambiaron durante su ausencia.

—Capitán, se ha perdido tanto que no sé ni por dónde empezar —bromeó Matsumoto nada más verle.

Le puso al día rápidamente con su parloteo. La llegada de los nuevos capitanes, las nuevas preparaciones o, el hecho de que Hinamori volviera a su puesto como teniente de la quinta división.

Aquella noticia lo alegró y confundió a la vez. Había conocido al nuevo capitán durante la batalla contra Aizen y este parecía tener contacto con el anterior capitán. Se preocupó de que aquello afectara a Momo y, sin embargo, Matsumoto le aseguró que su llegada había ayudado mucho a la teniente.

—¿No va a ir a verla? —cuestionó Matsumoto observándole con picardía—. Unas horas más aquí no me harán daño. ¿Por qué no? Ah, pero antes. Pase por la peluquería. Su cabello ha crecido demasiado.

—¿A quién? —gruñó desinteresado.

Bien era cierto que su cabello había crecido demasiado. Se tocó las puntas distraídamente.

—Iré a eso.

Salió, ignorando el canturreo de Matsumoto. A veces, odiaba que fuera tan perceptible.

—Oh, Capitán Hitsugaya — saludó la mujer que regentaba la peluquería de los barracones—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías a cortarte el pelo. ¿Quieres lo mismo de siempre? Podemos cambiar un poco a algo más actualizado, si le parece.

Dudó. Pero estaba demasiado cansado y esa mujer siempre había tenido buenas manos. Lo suficiente como, para que, al terminar, se sintiera satisfecho con ello.

—¿Shiro-chan?

La peluquera, que estaba sacudiendo el cabello cortado de sus hombros, dio un respingo a la par que él se levantó. De espaldas a ellas, intentó no mirar su reflejo en el espejo, apretando los puños.

Sacó unas monedas para pagar e intentó esquivarlas.

Sintió el tirón en la manga antes de salir si quiera.

—¡Espera!

Momo volvió a impedir su retirada cuando se soltó. La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

—Por favor…

—No creo que…

—Llevamos sin hablar desde hace mucho tiempo. He ido varias veces a verte y nunca estás. Matsumoto me dijo que estas entrenando, pero no quiso decirme dónde. Shiro-chan… por favor.

Apretó los labios.

No podía continuar eludiendo por mucho tiempo más esa reunión. No era como si él pudiera dejar como si nada de ser capitán y ella teniente. Iban a encontrarse tarde o temprano. Irremediablemente.

Y, debía de reconocer hasta para sí mismo, que empezaba a echarla de menos.

Miró a su alrededor y señaló uno de los tejados. Ella asintió y ambos se dirigieron hasta él. La incomodidad aumento cuando un viejo recuerdo le golpeó con fuerza.

Hinamori, sin embargo, pareció ajena, sentándose sobre las tejas con total tranquilidad y dando la espalda al resto del mundo para enfocarse en las zonas verdes y el lejano poblado que, sin querer, resultó el mismo donde ambos crecieron.

Se acurrucó sobre sí misma y se abrazó las piernas.

Toushiro se preguntó si estaba manteniendo las distancias por lo que ocurrió o porque repentinamente se sentía tan incómoda como él. Su amistad llevaba años a sus espaldas y repentinamente, parecían haberse fulminado en la nada.

Y todo por…

Apretó la mano diestra en la espada con fuerza.

Abrió la boca, pero no logró decir nada.

No es que no tuviera nada que decir nada. En realidad, había mucho. ¿Qué tal había estado? ¿Se había recuperado bien? ¿Continuaba teniendo pesadillas? ¿Iba bien con su nuevo capitán? ¿Le había quedado cicatriz…?

Él sabía bien lo que el acero de una espada podía hacerle y aunque generalmente el escuadrón cuatro curaba a la perfección, aquel día había sido de locos. Irremediablemente, las prisas no eran buenas para nadie y tampoco para curar. Matsumoto incluso tenía señales en su cuerpo ahí donde había perdido parte de su cuerpo y, tras que fuera corriendo en busca de Gin.

Y había heridas que dejaban más marca que el filo de una espada, desgraciadamente.

—Te queda bien.

Dio un respingo al escuchar su voz. Su corazón estuvo a punto de salir por la boca. Se volvió levemente para mirarla y enarcó una ceja.

—El nuevo corte de pelo.

Se señaló su propia cabeza para remarcarlo. Fue ahí donde se percató de que también ella había cambiado de estilo. Su cabello ya no iba recogido y ahora un corte que pronunciaba su rostro resaltaba más.

Más guapa.

Apartó la mirada de ella.

—A ti también.

Ella soltó una risita entre dientes. Podía imaginársela tomando algún mechón entre los dedos para jugar con él mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su boca temblaba en una sonrisa nerviosa.

No quería pensar que eso fuera especial. No tenía derecho a ello en sí.

—Me gustaba mi cabello largo —continuó ella—. Pero da mucho trabajo y tras la guerra, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, organizar y entrenar. Así que lavar un cabello corto cuesta menos tiempo y es más fresco también.

—Supongo —murmuró algo confundido. No era un experto en esas cosas. Sólo lo había cortado por necesidad—. Siempre ha sido corto el mío.

Momo asintió, sonriendo.

—Cierto. Siempre pensé que no te crecía y luego resulta que la abuela te lo cortaba casi cada día para que no creciera demasiado.

Asintió, recordando aquellos tiempos que habían quedado atrás. Todavía conservaba la casa, algo descuidada, desde que su abuela muriera tiempo atrás. Era demasiado mayor para haber esperado que le duraría más.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Momo estaba a su lado, con las manos en la espalda e inclinada hacia delante.

—¿Quieres ir?

Dudó.

Probablemente si lo hiciera sólo sería una molestia. Si fuera con Matsumoto un dolor de cabeza. Pero Momo había vivido con él esos tiempos. Conocía muchas partes de él que otros no.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya saltaba a su lado en dirección a su viejo hogar.

Por un instante, esperó ver una casa derruida o quizás, llenas de telarañas más que polvo. La puerta principal crujió cuando la abrió y el mismo escalón de siempre crujió. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la cantidad de veces que le había dicho a la mujer de arreglar la casa. Ella siempre se había negado, disfrutando de la vejez de ese hogar suyo.

Se fijó en el huerto, donde ya no esperaban las sandías para ser recogidas.

Tampoco él estaría sentado en el porche, con un viejo kimono, viendo cómo Momo corría emocionada por su primer día con su nuevo traje de estudiante.

Era algo extraño estar ahí, donde aquel sentimiento había comenzado a clavarse en su pecho.

La observó, mientras recorría la casa con una sonrisa en la cara que mostraba su añoranza o volver de nuevo al pasado. Se agachó con cuidado en la zona donde su abuela y él solían dormir, presionando la mano sobre la madera.

—¿Te acuerdas del día en que despertaste y nos dimos un cabezazo? —recordó con burla en la voz—. Creo que todavía me duele.

—Me duele a mí, con lo dura que tienes la cabeza.

—¡Oye! —protestó haciendo un mohín—. Ah. Y donde estás me tiraste pipas.

—Las escupí —corrigió dejándose caer en el que siempre había sido su lugar favorito—. Y fue culpa tuya.

Momo no lo negó, levantándose para sentarse a su lado. Como cuando eran niños. Como cuando el mundo no le había parecido tan diferente. Cuando la miraba y no deseaba besarla. Cuando por entonces jamás había pensado en que sus manos serían capaces de hacerle daño.

—Eran otros tiempos —murmuró mirando hacia el exterior, hacia las calles, donde mucha gente tiempo atrás le habían tratado como un despojo—. Otros.

Ahora, sin embargo, era muy distinto. Hasta los padres de Hinamori le trataban mejor.

—A veces los echo de menos —confesó ella—. El correr por aquí, venir a molestarte. Tirarte de la ropa en broma, comer sandía hasta reventar.

—Es que eras una glotona.

Momo rio y le dio un tirón a la manga como castigo. Sus dedos se demoraron ahí, jugando con la forma de tela, hasta que, sin querer, sus manos se rozaron. Extrañamente, ninguno se apartó.

—Antes era también más sencillo pedir perdón o tan siquiera hacía falta. Nos decíamos las cosas a boca llena y ahora, sin embargo, somos más conscientes. O yo soy más consciente de algún modo. Lo siento, es complicado…

Shiro tragó, sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía. Se inclinó hacia delante, apretando las manos de ella, llevándoselas a la frente.

—Soy yo quien debería de... Por mi culpa… me cegué y…

—Shiro-chan —interrumpió ella poniéndose de rodillas.

Él levantó los ojos hacia ella y el mundo se derrumbó a su alrededor sin saber cómo ni por qué.

.

.

Hinamori le sostuvo la mirada, sin poder contener lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Sus ojos debían de reflejarlo mejor que sus palabras y él siempre había sido capaz de leerla hasta en la lejanía entre mundos.

Le había costado levantarse y cuando finalmente consiguió andar y estar estable, habituarse a su nueva vida sin Aizen y comprendiendo todo el mal que había hecho, faltaba una pieza dentro de todo aquello. Le habían ofrecido ir a verle una sola vez. Extrañamente, no se arrepentía de haber dicho que no.

Porque se dio cuenta de que había otra persona a la que quería ver más que nunca. Porque estaba segura de que la oscuridad estaba haciendo mella en él y jamás se perdonaría de dejarle caer en ese pozo del que ella había conseguido salir.

Pero cuando fue a verle, Matsumoto le había dicho que no estaba. Se había ido a entrenar y la había dejado con todo el trabajo encima. Al principio comenzó a ayudarla un poco, con la esperanza de que Shiro apareciera en una de esas tardes. Él no volvió.

Y tampoco había esperado encontrárselo en la peluquería, desde luego.

Mucho menos que escapara.

Ni esa oscuridad en su mirada.

Esperaba que los viejos recuerdos ayudaran a aplacar ese dolor que lo embargaba. Probablemente, muchas personas en la sociedad de almas jamás habrían esperado que ese hombre se sintiera de ese modo, que fuera capaz de sentirse así, de que los sentimientos lo estrangularan. Claro que ninguno le conocía como ella lo hacía. Quizás Matsumoto sí.

Aunque dudaba que a ella la mirase como en ese momento lo hacía.

Sólo le había visto comportarse de esa forma tan dolorosa tres veces y todas habían sido con ella.

Le aferró los manos, llevándoselas a la boca para besarlas. No fue un gesto erótico, tampoco sin significado.

—Shiro-chan, no —negó—. Todo aquello, no tienes la culpa de nada. Fuimos piezas en una telaraña.

—Te atravesé con mi espada, eso no lo hizo ningún otro.

Ella asintió.

No podía negar que todavía la estremecía la sensación del acero cortándole la piel y parte de sus órganos vitales. Le había dolido hasta el alma en ese momento, especialmente, porque no comprendía qué estaba pasando porque acababa de despertarse en el aire, con los capitanes sobre ella.

Y algo de lo que jamás podría olvidar, era su voz, gritando a pleno pulmón en su oído. El dolor que sentía en ese momento Toushiro por ella, era demasiado inmenso. Una carga pesada.

Quizás fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado mirando en la dirección equivocada. Quizás fue ahí cuando comprendió que había amado al hombre equivocado durante mucho tiempo.

Y se lo había querido mostrar.

Había cosas que jamás podría haber pensado en hacer con Aizen y su admiración. Había deseos que nunca había sentido tampoco al mirar a Shiro. O mejor dicho, los había apartado.

Ella había rememorado aquel instante en que sus cabezas chocaron, pero había algo que nunca había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a él. No lo despertó al instante. Se había detenido a mirarle, a preguntarse qué era lo que poseía para que ella siempre deseara volver a su lado.

Estaba a punto de besarle cuando Shiro despertó y mandó todo al traste, retrasando, a su parecer, lo inevitable.

Se movió para acomodar su postura, inclinándose más hacia él, acercándose. Pegó su frente a la suya, cerró los ojos. Notó cómo se le cortaba la respiración, como sus manos se tensaba alrededor de las suyas y estaba segura de que la postura estaba empezando a serle incomoda.

—Pensé que iba a perderte —confesó.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada perpleja. Por supuesto, nunca se habría esperado algo así y menos sus palabras, cuando había sido justo al contrario quien había estado más cerca de la muerte.

—No importa cuántas veces fuera herida, hay cosas que jamás me habría perdonado y perderte habría sido una de ellas.

—Yo era quien…

—No importa quién empuñara el arma. Has estado a punto de irte corriendo al verme y eso me habría hecho más daño que esa estocada.

Toushiro apartó la mirada y pudo ver unas leves marcas rojizas bajo sus ojos. Momo no pudo evitar sonreír y se sentó sobre sus piernas, sintiendo sus pies contra sus nalgas.

—Shiro-chan —nombró suavemente—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Él volvió a mirarla, más serio y más consciente.

—Sí.

Se lamió los labios, demorándose un instante adrede en la pregunta.

—¿Me abrazarías?

Aquello era raro, realmente extraño. Siempre había sido ella la que había comenzado cualquier cercanía entre ellos. Más por actitud y sin pensamiento que otra cosa. Él nunca lo había hecho. Sí, podía ser capaz de aparecer tras ella, de pegar sus espaldas, de permitir que sus hombros se tocaran. Pero iniciar un abrazo, un roce… cualquier otra cosa más íntima era más difícil para él.

Y por primera vez, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Él parecía dudar y seguramente, estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Que era raro, incómodo y puede que hasta revelador.

Estaba a punto de retirar la petición, cuando sus manos la sorprendieron y sus brazos la rodearon. Él se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para cubrir el terreno y cuando se dio cuenta, su mejilla estaba contra su hombro y su boca contra su cuello. La nariz se le llenó de su aroma.

Y el corazón le latió como nunca. Él debía de sentirlo, de reconocerlo, porque bajó la mirada cargada de sorpresa hasta ella. O quizás, era el roce de su boca contra su piel. No estaba del todo segura.

Lo único que sí sabía es que ese acto había desencadenado algo que no le apetecía para nada detener.

Había pasado mucho tiempo pensándolo, dándole vueltas incansablemente, equivocándose, chocando contra muros infranqueables cuando la verdadera respuesta siempre había estado ahí.

Levantó sus propias manos y lo rodeó con los brazos, arqueando su espalda para encajar contra él.

Se acomodó mejor, separándose lo suficiente para cambiar de postura y apoyar la barbilla mejor y al hacerlo, sin querer, su boca perfiló su mandíbula. Eso lo despertó, porque retrocedió, como un niño asustado y carraspeó, soltándola.

Abrió la boca y la cerró cuando algo crujió encima de sus cabezas.

Ambos saltaron hacia atrás antes que la parte frontal del techo les aplastara.

—Definitivamente, tengo que arreglarla.

Momo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Muchas veces había temido que él la vendiera. Sería lo lógico, al fin y al cabo, nadie vivía allí y la casa iba deteriorándose a medida que el tiempo avanzaba sin cuidado alguno.

Sin embargo, la entristecía eso. Pues ahí tenían muchísimos recuerdos.

Sí, ellos ya no podían volver a ser esos niños que correteaban por ahí, pero si cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por los sonidos, casi podía escucharlos.

Tomó la mano de Toushiro lentamente. Él cerró los dedos alrededor.

—¿Volvemos?

—Sí.

.

.

Los días siguientes de aquel encuentro, Toushiro los pasó poniéndose al día. Tanto en la décima división como las demás. Acudió a reuniones de capitanes, revisó las instalaciones, consideró posibles nuevos candidatos y persiguió a Matsumoto en incontables fugas.

Para cualquiera que lo viera desde fuera sólo era el capitán de la décima división preocupándose como siempre, pero ellos desconocían que había intentado sacar de su mente completamente lo que había pasado aquella tarde. No todo, desde luego, pero sí ciertas partes.

¿Cómo diablos había terminado sucediendo algo así?

No podía negar que le había gustado y asustado a la vez. Vale, había ciertas cosas que alguna que otra vez se habría imaginado, pero nunca pensó que llegarían si quiera a suceder. No, hasta que la tuvo entre sus brazos.

En ese momento odiaba tener ese cuerpo, pero había secretos que no podía desvelar. Sin embargo, Momo no le miraba como si fuera un cachorrito al que debía de mimar como antes.

Más bien, si el techo no hubiera comenzado a caerse, se preguntó hasta qué punto habría continuado todo aquello y e cierta manera, era algo incómodo. Un cambio radical y rápido, quizás.

Se había preguntado si sus labios se habrían sentido mucho mejor contra los suyos, por ejemplo y había gruñido para sus adentros cuando volvieron a soltarse de la mano al separarse para ir cada uno en direcciones diferentes.

Todavía recordaba las últimas palabras de esa noche.

_Por favor, no vuelvas a alejarte. Quiero verte. Más veces. Más. Cuando se pueda. _

Y se había muerto de ganas de volver a verla. Más que cuando había estado encerrado en aquella cueva. Y eso que estaba más cerca que en esos momentos.

Porque ella le había perdonado. No. Le había dejado bien claro que no había sido su culpa y aunque estaba algo reacio a aceptar eso, había comprendido que era algo que Momo también necesitaba quitarse de encima.

—¡Capitán!

La voz de Matsumoto le hizo levantar la cabeza de los papeles que estaba leyendo. La buscó por la sala y bufó al notar que provenía del exterior. Se asomó, apoyándose contra el quicio de forma aburrida, preguntándose qué excusa tendría esa vez para escaquearse de sus quehaceres.

—Matsumoto, tendrías que…

—¡Shiro-chan!

Detuvo su regañina al reconocer su voz y su figura al mostrarse por detrás de su teniente. Momo levantó una mano como saludo, antes de saltar hasta su altura y sentarse junto a él. Toushiro enarcó una ceja, sin comprender.

—Capitán Hitsugaya —corrigió.

Ella hizo una mueca divertida y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Necesito secuestrarte a Matsumoto-san durante una hora más o menos. Espero que no te importe. ¡Gracias!

Sin darle tiempo si quiera de abrir la boca, depositó un beso en su mejilla y saltó nuevamente, alejándose. Ambas se marcharon, felizmente entre risas.

Su rostro tardó en actuar, pero estaba seguro de que estaba como un tomate.

Cerró la ventana, gruñendo una maldición.

Horas más tarde, cuando Matsumoto regresó, la mujer canturreaba felizmente algo que no lograba comprender y cada vez que le miraba, reía.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó ya harto. Si había algo bastante malo, era que Matsumoto tuviera en su poder cierto conocimiento que él no.

—¿Por qué no se toma la noche libre? Yo me ocuparé de todo esto.

Miró de reojo el pequeño montón de papeles que quedaba y suspiró. No era raro que Matsumoto hiciera esa clase de cosas y luego alardeara de haber hecho muchísimo por él sin dar un palo al agua. Aunque se había estado encargando de todo en su ausencia, así que tampoco podía ser tan duro con ella.

Empujó la mesa con ambas manos y saltó de la silla para caminar hacia la salida.

—Bien —dijo—. Me iré.

—Ah, espere —demandó correteando hasta una parte de la sala y volviendo con un paquete pequeño—. Ya que sale, puede llevarle esto a Hinamori. Me olvidé antes de dárselo y al parecer cayó dentro de mis cosas.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras forzaba a que lo cogiera y saliera a la vez. Su excusa había sido tan torpe incluso formada, que casi era imposible no darse cuenta de que algo estaba pasando y sí, como temía, Matsumoto sabía de qué iba la cosa y eso era peligroso.

—Capitán —nombró antes de que se marchara por la ventana. La vio levantar una mano y saludarle—. No sea estirado y déjese llevar. ¡Buenas noches!

Sin comprender demasiado, miró el paquete y decidió que quizás Momo pudiera contarle qué ocurría con su teniente sin tener que pasar por risas y frases estúpidas que nunca captaría. Matsumoto siempre lo había acusado de ser "hombre", como si eso fuera la peor de las cosas del universo. El caso es que él continuaba sin entender a qué se refería exactamente.

Se dirigió hasta los dormitorios de la división cinco, saludando a algunos integrantes que inclinaban la cabeza a verle pese a que le superaban en altura y se detuvo finalmente frente al dormitorio de Hinamori. Miró la placa de su habitación antes de llamar. También a su alrededor.

No es que alguien estuviera observándole, más bien, era los recuerdos de aquel lugar. No había estado ahí en mucho tiempo y por entonces, no se sentía tan extraño. O tan consciente de ella, como pudo comprobar cuando abrió la puerta tras que llamara.

Hinamori estaba con la boca muy abierta al verle, casi como si su presencia acabara de pillarla de sorpresa. Se tiró del chal que llevaba por encima recatadamente y él tuvo que sostener la mirada por fuerza en sus ojos y olvidarse de que la bata que llevaba acababa de ser algo reveladora sin querer.

Le mostró la cajita cuando preguntó por el motivo de su presencia.

—Ay, Dios. Se debió de caer cuando recogimos las cosas a toda prisa.

Ella tomó la caja con cuidado y se hizo a un lado invitándole a entrar.

—Debería de… —opinó.

—Entra, por favor —interrumpió ella—. Ni que fuera la primera vez que entras en mi habitación.

No. No lo era.

Entró con cierta precaución y se sentó de cualquier forma junto a la única mesa que había. Estaba dispuesto a saltar e irse corriendo de ser necesario. Pero Hinamori no estaba prestándole demasiada atención. Se había acercado hasta una peinadora y trasteaba con la cajita.

—Quería haber esperado a mañana, pero creo que en realidad no queda demasiado y me hace mucha más ilusión ahora —explicó ella.

Estaba de espaldas a él y sólo podía ver su cuerpo moverse y el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo. Tenía los ojos hacia abajo y las largas pestañas casi parecían caer sobre sus mejillas como mariposas negras que aleteaban en busca de aterrizaje. Sus cabellos estaban ocultos tras su oreja y los otros caían hacia delante en una preciosa cascada que dejaba su cuello al aire y por un instante, aquel punto le pareció terriblemente sexy.

Sí. Sexy.

Cuando se volvió, Toushiro estaba mirando la puerta con una necesidad increíble. Pero ella ocupó su punto de visión nuevamente al sentarse frente a él. Dejó la cajita abierta en el centro de la mesa y la empujó con los dedos hacia él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Shiro-chan.

Agrandó los ojos por la misma sorpresa. Ni siquiera había recordado algo así. Bajó la mirada hacia la caja. Dentro, había un viejo cazasueños que reconoció. Alargó la mano para tocar las formas, sorprendido.

—Esto es…

—Sí. Cuando se cayó aquella parte del tejado lo vi. Antes de irnos lo tomé. Quería arreglarlo y Matsumoto conocía a un chico que sabía repararlos sin necesidad de estropear nada. Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo, porque muchas veces solías quedarte mirándolo.

Lo tomó con cuidado entre sus dedos para mostrárselo. Las campanillas chocaron entre sí y el viejo sonido que conocía lleno la habitación.

—¿No te gusta?

—Sí —confirmó alargando su propia mano para tomarlo él—. Está como nuevo.

Momo sonrió feliz, apoyándose sobre los codos para observarle mientras se tomaba su tiempo en observarlo. Muchas habían sido las horas en que lo había hecho anteriormente. Se dio cuenta de que mirarlo hacia que las horas que Momo estaba fuera se hicieran más rápidas.

—Siempre enlazados —murmuró más para sí que para ella.

—¿Eh?

Negó con la cabeza y lo guardó en la caja de nuevo.

—Gracias —dijo sinceramente.

Ella sonrió.

—Me alegra que te gustara. Medité mucho en qué podría regalarte y esto fue como caído del cielo. O del techo más bien.

Ambos rieron.

—Sé que es mañana y había preparado todo para que mañana fuera especial. No esperaba verte de nuevo hoy.

Volvió a tirarse del chal para cubrirse la bata blanca y comprendió. Incluso por un instante, notar que se sonrojaba, como si hubiera querido estar vestida de otra forma para él… no, era ridículo.

—Matsumoto me obligó.

Al menos, no era una mentira.

—Supuse que era importante, pero si llego a saber que era para mí…

—No, no —negó ella rápidamente—. No habría sido lo mismo si no te lo hubiera dado yo. La magia de ello sería diferente.

—La magia…

Miró la campanilla con otros ojos.

Sí, quizás aquello fuera magia o simplemente era algo imposible de explicar correctamente. Pero un simple regalo no debería de hacer que una persona sintiera que si el mundo se acabara estaba bien.

Se echó hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en el suelo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Muchas habían sido las veces que ambos estaban a solas en una habitación. El silencio nunca era incómodo.

Se percató, como una tonta enamorada, que aquel lugar olía a Momo. Y siempre había sido algo desastre manteniendo su dormitorio y, sin embargo, ahora estaba recogido y ordenado, excepto el escritorio, que tenía algunos papeles en los que seguramente había estado trabajando antes de que la interrumpiera.

—Shiro-chan —nombró sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Desvió la mirada hacia ella—. ¿Puedo contarte una cosa? ¿Me escucharías?

Asintió, curioso.

Hinamori pareció dudar un instante. Se mordió los labios y apretó las manos. Tenía dedos largos y delgados pese a que su mano era claramente del tamaño de una mujer. Y él las tenía pequeñas y huesudas. Aunque sabía cómo podían llegar a ser… en un futuro.

—Es algo que también quería contarte mañana. Lo creía más correcto, pero también tengo miedo de que llegues a odiarme por ello —explicó—. Sé que pensarás que es imposible y que sigues echándote las culpas por lo que ocurrió, pero yo no te odio por ello. Entiendo perfectamente la situación y si tengo que pensar en algo que me de más miedo, es la idea de perderte. Este tiempo sin verte me lo confirmó. Es cierto que ambos hemos estado muy ocupados, pero me dio mucho tiempo para pensar, para confirmar mis… sentimientos.

Toushiro sintió que se le congelaba el aliento por un momento.

—Probablemente ya sé la respuesta desde hace poco —continuó—. La sola idea te hizo retroceder. Sé que debe de ser raro también porque somos amigos de la infancia y no siempre tiene por qué terminar de otra forma más que amistad. No sé por qué esto ha venido de golpe sobre mí. ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué no mientras pensaba que Aizen era increíble? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ahora?

Tomó aire, suspirando y sonriéndole.

Sus ojos se habían aguado, acentuando el tono marrón de ellos.

—"Cada momento tiene su tiempo y tú tiempo quizás sea más lento para darte cuentas de ciertas cosas" —citó—. Eso me ha dicho hoy Matsumoto cuando le he contado mis sentimientos. Ella ha cambiado mucho desde la muerte de Gin. Me di cuenta de que esa parte me habría terminado de matar a mí, así que pude entender cómo te sentías perfectamente mientras que tu espada me atravesaba. Pero hay una cosa que no olvido de entonces y quizás es por eso, que he sido muy lenta en darme cuenta de que tú eras capaz de sentir tanto dolor por mí.

Se apartó algunas lágrimas, hipando, mordiéndose los labios. Tomó aire de nuevo y lo expulsó.

—Lo que intento decir… es que… yo…

Desvió la mirada, la pasó por la habitación. Toushiro se fue tensando de tal modo que se había sentado, con la espalda muy recta y mantenía las manos cerradas en puños sobre sus muslos.

¿Acaso estaba imaginando cosas? ¿Ella iba a…?

—Estoy segura de esto —continuó frunciendo el ceño, como si se lo dijera a sí misma, en un tono de regaño y seguridad—. No habrá más forma de que lo oculte. Nunca he sido buena para eso. Y siempre has sido capaz de leerme perfectamente. ¿Verdad?

Él no dijo nada, demasiado enmudecido por los pensamientos que iban dando vueltas en su mente. No podía apartar la mirada de sus labios. Sus oídos casi pitaban, de lo atento que estaba a sus palabras.

—Serás capaz de saber si miento. No quiero que te lo tomes como una prueba, por favor. Yo… Si alguien me llegara a preguntar una vez más, diría lo mismo: me gustas. Sé que vas a reírte de mí porque pensarás que es idiota verte como hombre después de todo este tiempo, pero… es así como te veo. Lo siento…

Bajó la cabeza, apretando los labios. Los hombros le temblaban.

—¿Con quién… has tenido esta conversación?

Momo levantó la cara hacia él.

—Hoy hablé mucho con Matsumoto —respondió—. Ha cambiado más de lo que parece. Más madura. Me he sorprendido mucho. Me dijo: "si lo tienes ahí, que puedes tocarlo y eres feliz con ello y tienes la posibilidad de ser correspondida, no lo dudes. Hazlo. Yo ya no puedo hacerlo".

Hitsugaya deseó estrangular a su teniente.

Se llevó la mano derecha a la cara, apretándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Quizás Momo no se habría percatado, pero claramente le había dicho entre líneas que él estaba completamente, hasta los huesos y más allá, enamorado de ella.

—¿Dije algo malo? Bueno, sé que he dicho cosas muy raras, pero… —masculló.

—No —aseguró apartando la mirada—. Es cierto que Matsumoto ha cambiado.

Se levantó lentamente y rodeó la mesa hasta detenerse frente a ella, poniéndose de cuclillas. Momo le siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo, hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

Levantó la mano y le golpeó la frente con un chasquido de dedos.

—¡Auch!

—Tonta —murmuró desviando la mirada y usando una mano para cubrirse la boca—. Ya deberías de saber la respuesta a eso. Has tardado demasiado.

Su carcajada llenó la habitación. Fresca, joven, reconfortante.

Fue tan sorprendente como el hecho de que le rodeara el cuello repentinamente y saltara sobre él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Calló de espaldas con ella encima.

—Ah —exclamó sorprendida—. Demasiada emoción, Shiro-chan.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué diablos es mí culpa? —protestó—. Y es capitán Hitsugaya.

Momo sonrió, apoyando las manos en su pecho y la barbilla sobre estas. Tuvo que bajar un poco la mirada para poder verla.

—Ambos sabemos que nunca te llamaré así, Shiro-chan.

Emitió un gruñido de protesta mientras ella sonreía, incorporándose.

La bata se abrió nuevamente ante sus ojos y ambos recordaron que Hinamori poco más llevaba. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y aferró un lado de la bata con los dedos, pero él la detuvo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Entró… desde abajo hacia arriba —murmuró.

Sí. Tal y como había temido, ahí estaba. La punta de la cicatriz. Entre ambos senos, bajando hacia abajo. NO la habían podido curar del todo debido a las prisas y la falta de Uhohana y que la humana Orihime o el otro hombre capaz de curar, estaban demasiado ocupados.

Y era una marca que llevaría para siempre ahí.

Desvió el índice por la zona, bajando, abriendo la bata en el proceso y se detuvo hasta donde se perdía hacia el vientre. Era más blanca que su piel, pero ahí estaba, notándose. Si subía más, notaba la zona suave de la piel y la forma recta.

—Shi… Shiro-chan…

Se detuvo al escuchar su voz. Un tono alarmantemente bajo.

Levantó los ojos hacia ella. Estaba roja y la boca abierta. Sus ojos aguados, entrecerrados.

Bajó la mirada hacia su mano, percatándose entonces de lo que había estado haciendo, dónde había estado tocando para ser más precisos y, extrañamente, los dedos le cosquillearon ansiando más.

Retiró la mano.

—Lo siento —se disculpó desviando la mirada.

Ella le retuvo la mano con las suyas, incorporándose para sentarse entre sus piernas. Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más. Temblorosa, acercó la mano nuevamente hasta su piel, rozando el dorso de los dedos contra la suave y cálida piel de su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta el mismo lugar que momentos antes él había estado tocando, desviándose algo más a la derecha, dio un respingo.

—Momo… —murmuró.

Ella dudó.

—Es muy rápido. ¿Verdad?

Apartó la mano, girándose y dándole la espalda. Tiró de la bata para cubrirse y él se puso en pie, mareado.

Se dirigió a la puerta, confuso. ¿Demasiado rápido?

Llevaba años esperando. Llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo ser correspondido. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando que ella dijera aquellas palabras. Que le deseara. Que le mirase como un hombre.

¿Y ahora iba a marcharse sin más?

Volvió sobre sus pasos, arrodillándose y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Momo dio un respingo al no esperárselo. Giró la cara para poder mirarle desde su posición y se encontró con sus labios.

Fue un roce torpe, difícil por la posición de ambos, pero era como el pistoletazo de salida.

Ella se volvió, se abrazó a él y, después, de algún modo, todo fue un lio de brazos, de manos tirando de nudos y de cierres y de ropa llenando el suelo a sus pies. Desnudos, se besaron, se observaron y se detuvieron, repentinamente conscientes el uno del otro.

—No pares —suplicó ella.

—No lo haré —prometió—. Pero…

Al fin y al cabo, era su primera vez con una mujer. Y encima, la mujer que amaba. Si no temblaba o temía errar, es que era idiota.

Presionó su mano contra la mejilla femenina, sintiendo que ella se movía en busca de más cercanía a él. Se inclinó en busca de sus labios, desviándose a su cuello.

Y entonces, dio un respingo.

No pudo separarse, siseando entre dientes, pero sintiéndola completamente.

Momo había movido sus manos, bajando de su espalda por su abdomen en una suave caricia, hasta que las puntas de sus dedos dieron con aquello que había estado quemando a fuego entre sus piernas.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sorprendidos, y ella retiró la mano la mano, asustada.

—Lo… lo siento, no quería… hacerte daño.

—No ha sido exactamente eso —negó. La tomó más entre sus brazos, guiándola hasta el suelo, sentándose sobre sus nalgas.

Hinamori quedó de rodillas frente a él, con el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados, acentuando ambos senos gracias a sus brazos y las piernas unidas. El hecho de que quisiera resguardarse de él acrecentaba su deseo por ella, por querer más.

Se percató de que sus ojos estaban fijos en su erección, punzante y marcado sobresaliendo de los rizados cabellos grises. Hasta ahora nunca le había importado demasiado y el escrutinio no estaba ayudando demasiado. ¿Quién demonios había dicho una vez a boca llena que los hombres no tenían inseguridades?

Pero ella lo tomó, con curiosidad y cuidado, acariciándolo, tanteándolo y estuvo a punto de alcanzar el límite.

La retuvo con un gesto rápido de sus manos.

—Espera… —murmuró.

Ella se inclinó, asintiendo y reptó por encima suya hasta que su boca nuevamente encontró la suya y, algo nuevo, maravilloso y electrizante estuvo a punto de hacerlo explotar.

Sus sexos se encontraron en un roce húmedo que lo estremeció hasta el punto de sisear contra su boca. Ella movió las caderas como respuesta, apretando su cuerpo con sus manos, bajando por su brazo hasta atrapar una de las suyas y guiarlo al lugar cálido entre sus piernas.

Sus dedos pasaron por los suaves y oscuros rizos, adentrándose en la fina línea de su sexo, buscando la zona más húmeda, el lugar perfecto y ella lo guio. Apretó los labios cuando lo sintió, arqueando su cuerpo, moviéndose contra él.

Sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con los suyos, suplicantes.

—A ti —murmuró en un ruego casi escandaloso.

Su erección palpitó como respuesta, como si acabara de llamarla a ella misma a la acción. Era patético, pero se vio torpe, hasta que ella misma lo guio, sentándose sobre él, ahogando un grito de dolor entre los dientes.

—¡Mo…!

Lo acalló con un beso, quedándose muy quieta, con su erección apretada en su interior, caliente, en deseos de moverse. Tuvo que dar su mejor esfuerzo para controlarse.

Hasta que ella se movió. Lenta, con cuidado, con los ojos cerrados y la boca apretada hasta que un suspiro escapó de entre sus labios. Sus dedos apretaban sus hombros, mientras que sus piernas rodeaban sus caderas, apresándolo más contra él en cada movimiento.

Deslizó sus manos propias por su espalda hasta sus caderas, ayudándola, torturándose a sí mismo mientras la penetraba.

Jamás habría pensado que esa unión fuera a ser tan intensa, que fuera a ser tan consciente de toda ella. Que le gustara la forma en que se mordía el labio, que parpadeaba cada vez que un ramalazo de placer la recorría, la forma en que sus cabellos se enredaban en sus orejas, saltando al compás de sus movimientos. El cómo iba a embobarse mirando sus senos aplastarse contra su pecho y en cómo iba a gustarle su aroma, mezclándose con el suyo, encajando en su propia piel.

—No puedo más… —masculló ella—. Shiro-chan, por favor… ¡Por favor!

No lo comprendió hasta que lo apresó, en intermitentes apretones que rodearon su miembro hasta que lograron llevarlo al mismo orgasmo, el más brutal de su vida. Comparado a sus momentos de soledad, aquello era la gloria pura. Y no supo si estaba bien o mal del todo, pero le pareció maravilloso y único, cuando agotada, se derrumbó sobre él, completamente flácida y, en cuestión de segundos, agotada.

Se quedó un momento con ella así, durmiendo, con la respiración contra su oreja, con el calor de su cuerpo bañando el suyo y su simiente resbalando por encima de su pierna. No fue algo que le importó.

Era algo más significante, algo más profundo lo que acababa de pasarle. Lo que acababa de obtener.

No se dio cuenta del todo hasta que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. Hasta que tuvo que asegurarse de que ella continuaba durmiendo y, espantado, se encargó de cubrirla con la bata, y parte del futón antes de marcharse.

¿Acaso era tan profundo? ¿Acaso aquello había terminado aumentado todo el nivel en que uno podía amar a una persona por tantos años?

.

.

Hinamori atravesó la oficina con la caja en la mano y la depositó sobre el escritorio. Finalmente, Toushiro la miró. Había llamado varias veces a la puerta, por su nombre y hasta anunciado que iba a comerse su postre favorito sin conseguir que le hiciera caso.

Retrocedió. No, más bien, su cabeza estuvo a punto de atravesar la pared y su cuerpo de salir disparado a otra dirección, si es que eso fuera posible.

Se quedó mirándole atónita, esperando que se recompusiera al menos.

Si no fuera porque había tenido pruebas de sobra para saber que toda aquella noche no había sido un sueño, estaría riéndose. Sin embargo, que de nuevo Toushiro quisiera escapar de aquel modo le provocaba… miedo.

¿Acaso había estado mal ceder a los impulsos y dejarse llevar? ¿Realmente la primera vez en la primera confesión era un error? ¿Qué demonios iba a saber ella? ¡Él había sido su primer hombre! Hasta esos pasos, claro.

Y él debería de haberlo notado. Sí, habían sido ambos un desastre. No hubo esa pasión de novela. Tampoco esa torpeza infantil. Más bien parecían dos morsas intentando aparearse o a saber qué. Pero había pasado y estaba feliz, así que no podía pensar que estaba mal.

No tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Al menos, fuera de lo normal. ¿Qué mujer no se sonrojaba cuando tenía su primera vez? Y encima, se había despertado sola y no con él. No le había dejado ni una nota. Pero era algo que ya esperaba de Shiro, así que no le había molestado del todo.

—Puedo explicarlo —dijo finalmente, algo más sereno.

—Ajá —asintió cruzándose de brazos y esperando.

Ni siquiera movió los labios. Era tal su gesto, que no pudo reprimir la carcajada.

—Vale. Estamos espantados ambos. Es normal. Creo —murmuró—. Todo fue muy rápido y creo que te asustó. Yo temía haberte perdido también —confesó.

Y como siempre, él enseguida se volcó más en preocuparse por lo que a ella le doliera que a él. Levantó una mano.

—No has de darle tanta vueltas o tanto pánico. Es normal, fuimos mucho tiempo amigos de infancia.

Toushiro se rascó la nuca, suspirando.

—Sí, por eso da más vergüenza ciertas cosas —reconoció de un modo bastante extraño—. Momo…

—¿Mhn?

—Anoche. ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

Ella lo sopesó, tranquila.

—"Te amo".

Su rostro fue puro cambio de preocupación a espanto. Ella misma abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—¿¡Lo dijiste!?

—¿¡Lo has dicho de broma!?

—Un poco al tuntún, sí —reconoció frotándose las mejillas—. Dios. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Yo… ah… me dejé llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento y… —balbuceó tan incoherentemente que no comprendió apenas nada.

Hinamori se puso de puntillas para acallarlo de la mejor forma que sabía que funcionaba con él. Cuando sus labios se separaron sonrió.

—Shiro-chan, era una broma, tonto.

Él bufó, tirándole de la oreja como castigo.

—La próxima vez, podrías decírmelo cuando esté despierta —propuso.

—NI de coña —negó rápidamente.

No pudo impedir la sonrisa que le cruzó el rostro.

—Nunca cambiarás —bromeó dándole la espalda—. A partir de ahora, más te vale no escapar. Hay mucho camino que andar y continuar adelante. Otras guerras vendrán, pero… contaré contigo, Shiro-chan.

Él suspiró. Levantó la campanilla entre sus dedos.

—Hinamori.

—¿Mhn?

—Es capitán Hitsugaya.

.

.

Hirako Shinji sonrió mientras los veía caminar juntos por los pasillos. Su teniente había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo y se había preguntado el por qué. Aunque todavía seguía un poco tras sus faldas y sopesaba que con eso cubría la vieja necesidad hacia Aizen. Lo bueno de aquello es que él no iba a hacerle lo mismo.

Y disfrutaba mucho viéndola reír más, emocionarse cada vez que alguien nombraba al capitán de la décima división.

No sabía qué pasaría en un futuro, pero se prometió que aquello era demasiado bonito como para dejar que algo malo ocurriera.

Por eso, más tarde, cuando los Quincys atacaran, se encargaría de que Momo sobreviviera. Lo más que pudiera, por supuesto, porque sabía que habría un futuro bastante feliz.

Y quería verlo.

**Fin**

**Abril 2019.**

**Chia.**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**


End file.
